The present invention relates to an in-vehicle gateway device and a routing method thereby.
In recent years, with rise of requests for safety improvement and environmental response in an automobile, computerization to attain high-degree processing has been progressing, and the number of an ECU (Electric Control Unit) equipped on one vehicle has been increasing year by year. Increase in number of this ECU has increased bus number for connecting the ECU as well. In response to this trend, development of a microcomputer for an integrated gateway, which becomes a hub for connecting a plurality of networks, or making a hierarchical structure of a bus using a plurality of in-vehicle gateway devices has been progressing.
The in-vehicle gateway device requires function for routing the data between connecting networks, however, routing function differs depending on vehicle kind or place on a network where the in-vehicle gateway device is installed. Therefore, in development of a vehicle, separate designing for each routing function generates, and saving of this labor hour has been required.
In order to solve this problem, in JP-A-2006-506862 (Patent Document 1), at least one module theory-based software gateway is used in an in-vehicle gateway device for connecting a plurality of buses, wherein this software gateway performs routing of message between just two sub-networks, and in this way separate connection routes are supplied.
In addition, in JP-A-2003-309584 (Patent Document 2), protocol conversion is performed in the case of performing the data sending and receiving among networks with a different communication protocol.